1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic data storage devices, and more particularly to a data storage device incorporating a spindle motor on which disks can be readily and conveniently attached.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various data storage devices are installed in electronic apparatus for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drives.
Referring to FIG. 4 a conventional data storage device comprises a stator 120, a rotor 140, a plurality of spaced, parallel disks 160 and a clamp 180. The stator 120 comprises a plurality of radial stator laminations 124. A winding 122 is wound around each stator lamination 124. The rotor 140 comprises a shaft 142 rotatably attached to the stator 120 by a pair of bearings 144, and a hub 146 fixed around the shaft 42. A magnet 148 is attached to a bottom portion of the hub 146 and surrounds free ends or the stator laminations 124. The disks 160 are attached around the hub 146, with the hub 146 extending through central openings of the disks 160. The clamp 180 is fixed to the shaft 142 by a screw 190. The clamp 180 comprises a pressing part 182 resiliently abutting a topmost disk 160. When the windings 122 are electrified., the magnet 148 drives the combined rotor 140, disks 160 and clamp 180 to rotate about the shaft 142.
However, a conventional tool cannot be used when the disks 160 are attached to the rotor 140. This is because the tool detachably engages in the central openings of the disks 160, which would cause the hub 146 to interfere with the tool. Therefore, a suction device must be used. The suction device detachably engages with the disks 160 around the central openings thereof. However, a suction device is costly to acquire, use and maintain.